Veil Between Happiness
by ohfortuneslost
Summary: Sookie is the Royal Consort to King Eric, forced to wear a veil to hide herself from the rest of the world. Eric is a King who wants no man to look upon what is 'his'. Bill is the vampire with the hopes of 'rescuing her.' AU. E/S
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries.**

**A/N: This is a lot darker than I usually write, angstier, so if this offends, or if this is not your cup of tea, then boil another pot of water and find a different fic! Just pm me, I'll point you in the right directions! I'm not sure how long this will be, it will probably depend on the length of the chapters, which will vary, as I can never seem to make them super-sized like some can *cough Zigs cough*. **

**Veil Between Happiness**

_**Introductions**_

Bill Compton stood on the outskirts of his King's court, coolly taking in his surroundings. He had not been back in Louisiana for many years, about a 100, and much had changed since he'd last resided there.

When he'd left, he'd had a Queen, but she was then assassinated by another King, and her territories were absorbed. Than _that _King was assassinated; by one of his sheriffs, which was shameful, but apparently for the best, as the old King was horribly maniacal and greedy. None were sad to see him gone.

Bill had not met the new King personally, but there were many rumors, and he'd heard much about him. His name was Eric Northman, usually simply referred to as the Northman when not in his presence, or sometimes the Viking. He was known as a tough but fair King, which was surprising to Bill, because the Northman not only commanded the Louisiana territories, but also Nevada and Arkansas, which were also absorbed when he assassinated the former King. In Bill's experience, the saying, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely', was absolutely true, but his new King had somehow managed to avoid that minefield.

His new King was well over 1000 years old, and much respected throughout the vampire community, and Bill was finally going to meet the one everyone had been talking about. He had been summoned by one of his King's lieutenants to meet with him to discuss a new database he had been working on. It was expected to bring in much revenue when complete, and he was sure his King wanted to know the status of it.

He was brought out of his reveries when a pale blonde vampiress floated to the center of the hall and announced in a normal voice, as all would be able to hear her, "All rise for King Eric's Royal Consort, Sookie Stackhouse."

Though Bill was already standing, those that were sitting immediately got to their feet, and Bill wondered what all the formality was about. She wasn't even a Queen, just a whore that had conned the King into giving her a 'title'.

Though King Eric's palace was grand and luxurious and his throne room was a brightly lit hall, it all seemed to dim when the woman stepped daintily through the double doors and into the room.

Almost as one, everyone's fangs ran down, Bill's included. The King's Royal Consort was _human_. It was unheard of.

Royal guards rushed to form a line on either side of the blue carpet, and Bill wondered why blue was chosen as the color for the narrow carpet; it did not stand for luxury like red did, nor did it stand for royalty as purple did.

But all thoughts, menial as they were, vanished when she stepped in and began to walk down the carpet. Bill thought she was keeping her head down, but he couldn't be sure as her whole body was hidden by an elaborate veil that ran from head to toe. It completely covered her, and Bill could only see flashes of bright blue, her eyes, as the veil gently swayed with her movement.

The veil was extremely elaborate, and obviously made of handspun silk, and Bill was instantly reminded of a bride as the walking consort made her wade down the carpet. Though, Bill was sure, that a real bride would be much more excited about walking down the 'aisle'. The consort was walking so slow her feet might as well be dragging, she was moving so slowly, and in the dead silence of the hall, a light tinkling sound could be heard, and Bill wondered at the noise.

Despite the guards surrounding her, she was accompanied by a single attendant, a moderately attractive human woman who had the stench of magick flowing around her, and she was moving slowly with the consort, holding the train of her gown, and lightly touching the consort's shoulder.

Despite the grandeur that surrounded her, Bill's thoughts and opinions of her had not changed. '_An elaborately made up whore is still a whore.'_ He thought unkindly, and the consort's veil twitched in his direction, and though he could not see her face, he could swear the consort was looking straight at him. Then the veil twitched in another direction, and he was sure he had imagined it.

Together, they slowly made their way up the carpet, and as the consort lifted her skirts, Bill's question about the tinkling sound was answered as he caught a glimpse of delicate golden chains wrapping around both ankles, then her skirts were lowered, and he lost sight of them.

She and her attendant remained standing, as did all the vampires standing in the room, waiting for the King to arrive.

They did not have to wait long, as after a couple of minutes, the blonde vampiress once again made her way to the middle of the hall to announce the King's arrival. The double doors once again opened, and more guards joined those standing on either side of carpet, making it virtually impossible for Bill to see his King as he made his way down the carpet, all he managed to see was long blonde hair.

King Eric regally strode up the steps toward his throne, but before sitting, he approached his consort, and lifted her hand from beneath the veil, kissed it delicately and then whispered something to her so softly that not even the vampires could hear it, before finally taking his throne.

Once he was seated, he lazily waved at his audience and drawled out, "Be seated." Immediately, all obeyed, including Bill, and the consort and her attendant did so as well. The consort kneeled at King Eric's feet, and leaned against his legs, her attendant still lightly holding her shoulder. Immediately the King began to pet her head as if she was a dog, and even from his position, Bill could see her stiffen. She was obviously uncomfortable with the 'affection', and it made him even more curious. '_Shouldn't a consort crave her lover's touch?'_

The night dragged on with the blonde vampiress calling out names, and the called out vampire stepped forward to consult with the King. It was very tedious, but Bill was not really paying attention to the proceedings, rather choosing to focus on the King's consort, and growing more and more curious by the second.

She remained perfectly sill, her head facing the vampire to whom her King was addressing, and again, though Bill was not able to see her eyes, he was sure they were trained upon the vampire in question. Every once in awhile she would shift slightly, and then King Eric would ask a question, or make a comment completely out of the blue, that would trip up the vampire, and make him or her change their story. It was incredible.

Slowly a theory began to form in Bill's head, and when his name was called, he decided to act upon it. As he approached her, he began to 'direct' his thoughts towards her, making them grow louder with each step, until he was practically 'shouting' at her. '_Bitch. Slut. WHORE!' _

Sure enough, as he got closer towards her, she began to stiffen, and then she actually recoiled. It was then that Bill's theory was confirmed, and he then thought he understood his King's attachment to the human. She was a telepath! It all made sense!

Unfortunately, King Eric seemed to notice her recoiling, and it displeased him. "Everyone but William Compton, LEAVE!" Immediately, all the vampires scattered within seconds. The blonde vampiress however, seemed to feel that his edict did not apply to her, and remained standing beside the throne, while the consort's attendant rose to her feet and made her exit as well.

Once the room was empty save themselves, King Eric leaned forward, savagely bearing his fangs. "Clearly you have figured out my consort's talent, however, I demand as your King to know what you were thinking at her." He hissed out.

The consort turned her head towards Eric, and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked right at her, and then relaxed, before turning back to Bill. "My Sookie assures me that it was nothing out of the ordinary that what is usually thought about her, but she has not heard it in a while. Most know better than to think about her as my plaything, but as you have never been in my court before, I will let it slide, but only this one time."

Bill's face showed no change, but his mind was reeling. She had lied for him? He tensed slightly as a foreign mind brushed up against his, and a voice spoke to him, almost whispering in his thoughts. '_Yes, I lied. I don't want anyone else to die over me.'_

Then the mind voice retreated as the King spoke again. "I am pardoning you this one time, mainly because your database has yet to be completed, and I would like the profits, however, if you breathe a word about her talents to anyone, even before the database is complete, and you will be tortured and staked." Eric's demeanor than changed drastically as he relaxed, pulling Sookie onto his lap and leaning back into his throne. "Now, let's discuss your database. How is it coming?"

They spent a couple more minutes talking about the database, with Bill assuring his King that it was right on schedule.

"Well then," Eric said conversationally when the business talk was over, "Myself and my lover will be taking our leave now, good night Bill, Pam" With that, he scooped Sookie up into his arms, stood, and literally flew out of the room.

Bill stood there, staring at Sookie's retreating back before a voice invaded his thoughts. "Don't even think about it Southern Boy."

He turned and saw Pam, the blonde vampiress giving him a knowing look. "What are you talking about?" He drawled out, his southern accent adding to the insult nicely.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that! You are not the first to think that you can 'save' her from the 'Evil Eric'. He will never let her go, she will never leave with you, and you will die trying to save someone who doesn't even want to be saved." With that, she too left, and then he was left standing alone in the middle of the luxurious hall.

**A/N: So I know I should be working on Nothing Personal, but this idea would not leave my head, so I will be working on both, and Nothing Personal will be updated later on today, hopefully. Sorry about both, but I've had college, studying for exams, exams, Christmas, and then my father had a heart attack. He's okay now, but I was worried for a time. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's Eve! I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Understandings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries *pouts* **

**Veil Between Happiness**

_**Understandings **_

Despite the blonde vampiress, Pam's warning, Bill was still curious about the consort.

That evening, when he rose, he decided to go to the garden to find a vampire who would tell him the story of his King and his Consort.

He drank a True Blood as he aimlessly wandered through the maze-like gardens. As he turned right, he stopped dead at the sight of the object of his thoughts.

She was not alone, though he didn't expect her to be, after witnessing the King's possessiveness. His blond King walked alongside of her, gently holding her hand. She would occasionally leave his grip to lean over to smell flowers that caught her attention. However, she never wandered out of reach of his arms, like she was tethered to an invisible leash.

"I thought I told you to give it up." He heard from behind him. He turned to see Pam sitting casually on a stone bench, with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely before turning back to watch the couple.

"Don't try and go all 'polite southern gentleman' on me. I warned you last night to stay away from her. Oh well," she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I know that look. You're obsessed with her. But then again, you're not the first."

He said nothing, still choosing to watch his King with his Consort. He was compelled to turn away, however, when the King pulled his consort to the ground, before falling atop her.

As he turned, he found himself once again facing Pam. Her smirk, if possible, was even wider as she too could see the couple on the ground.

She sat up on the bench, and daintily crossed her legs, suddenly businesslike. "I have a deal for you." She said; the look on her face crafty and shrewd.

He looked at her suspiciously, "What is it?" He asked cautiously, not trusting her. She was, after all, the King's Second in Command.

Her face was schooled into a mask of practiced innocence. "It's simple really. You tell me your version of how King Eric came into power, and then I'll tell you my version."

He searched her face for any hint of deceit, and when found none, carefully began to tell his story. "It's not complicated, and of course you've heard it before, so I don't know what the point of me reiterating this is. But," he added hastily as he saw Pam's glare, "A couple of years ago, Eric was the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. His Queen was killed by the King of Nevada, who was also extremely corrupt, so, to save himself and others from being terrorized, Eric killed his King. I assume somewhere along the way he picked up Sookie his Consort."

She looked at him with a bored look upon her face. "Are you done?" She asked with a yawn, which was ridiculous, for vampires had no need to yawn. "Okay my turn. Are you ready?" And upon Bill's nod, she playfully crossed her legs, and clapped her hands like an elementary school teacher would to get her pupil's attention. "Once upon a time there was a big bad vampire Sheriff. He had power, money, good looks, and a loving, devoted Child. But he was missing something, and it made him brooding and angry, which was good for business, but made him cruel. Then one evening, a kind and beautiful telepath walked into his bar, and he found what he was missing. Love. He fell in love with her, at first sight, and she too fell in love with him; but it took much longer. All was well, until his Queen was killed, and his new King threatened to take his telepath away from him. The King wanted the telepath by his sides at all times, and Bonded to him, so she could never leave." She rolled her eyes in the direction of the couple. "This did not sit well with the big bad vampire Sheriff, so he arranged an army to fight for him, and by extension, the telepath, Sookie. They won the battle, the big bad Sheriff turned into the big bad King, got to keep his telepath, and the rest, as they say, is history." She finished her story with a satisfied smile.

Despite himself, Bill turned back towards the couple. "He fell in love? The vampire fell in love? That's why he took down a King, destroyed an Empire? For love?"

Once again, Pam rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so shocked Southern Boy; you'd be surprised how many wars are fought on behalf of woman, or for woman. Or maybe you wouldn't. Maybe you've heard of this one; two civilizations fought over one woman, and one was completely wiped out. Ring any bells?"

Bill looked at her with some surprise. "Helen of Troy." He whispered.

She looked pleased. "That's right. I'd say two vampire factions fighting each other isn't that big of deal in the grand scheme of things."

"And you're telling me to back off?" He asked, wanting to clarify.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. He loves her. She is the first to love him unconditionally, and he is unwilling to give that up. He is never going to give _her_ up. He will die before that happens."

Bill frowned, "I can't just leave her. He is not treating her right. The chains, the veil…."

She sighed in disgust, and grabbed his hand, and tugged him closer to the couple on the ground, but not too close. As they inched nearer and nearer, they could begin to make out moans spilling from the consort's mouth. "Ah… ah…. Yes, Eric…. Yes! Right there, more… more!" He thrust into her, her long dress hiding anything, and she reached her climax, chanting, 'I love you', over and over again.

Pam smirked at him. "Does it sound like she's being mistreated to you?"

Bill looked aghast. "But… the chains, and the veil…. She enjoys this? She loves him anyway? But how…?"

Pam felt like breaking into a jig. "Of course she loves him! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Their relationship is complicated, and you wouldn't be able to understand it, but understand this: They love each other, it doesn't matter if she's in chains, or he's the one that put her there, that doesn't matter, because they're together." She stared at him long and hard, and he nodded, and she sighed in relief. It seemed like he'd finally gotten the message.

"I think I will leave now." He said heavily, taking a heavy sip of True Blood. "Tell King Eric that he will be informed when the database is done. I must get back to work now." With that, he turned, and disappeared into the gardens.

* * *

"Well?" Eric asked his kneeling Child. Sookie was in their room, getting ready to sleep at dawn with him. It was just him and his Child.

"I think Compton finally understood. He has left to go work on the database, and will no longer even entertain the thought of interfering in your relationship with Queen Sookie." It was a well known fact that, in private, Sookie was not the Royal Consort. She was Queen.

Eric smiled, huge and manic. "Good, very good. I must go see my Queen before dawn." He rose, and began heading towards the door.

"Master, if I may say however, I think your little show in the gardens really helped to convince him." Pam said with a smirk.

Eric smirked back. "Who said it was for show?"

**A/N: Kind of short. But hopefully it answered a lot of questions. Only one more chapter after this and it will answer every question that you have about Sookie and Eric (hopefully). I will of course be continuing to work on Nothing Personal, but I will also be started a very dark, multi-chapter story entitled Shattered, for the winner of my auction. Kitchycoo won the auction with an astonishing bid of $70! That will be coming out shortly, as well as the next chapter of Nothing Personal. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Shades of Grey

**Disclaimer: Don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries. I also borrowed Amelia's bodyguard power from Breaking Dawn. Sorry Stephanie. **

**Veil Between Happiness**

_**Shades of Grey**_

The moment they walked through the doors of the Royal Suite, Eric was on Sookie, and gently removing the veil from her body.

It was their tradition; every morning, he put the veil on her, and every evening he was the one to take the veil off her.

She supposed it was his way of apologizing, of releasing her from the gilded cage he put her in.

She remembered the day she first saw it. It had been shortly after Eric had killed Felipe, and taken his palace, and taken her to live with him. She had walked in to see in draped carefully across the bed, and it had brought tears to her eyes.

She had put it on, and danced around the room, assuming that it was a wedding veil.

"_I have to wear this every day? No, Eric, no! I will not hide myself away, be your doll, be in a _cage," _she spat out. "If this is what I have to deal with, then take me home, I don't want to live with you."_

"_No." He whispered softly, but determined._

"_What?" She asked, aghast._

"_I cannot let you leave me, Sookie. Don't you see?" He roared, spreading his arms wide, and gesturing around the room. "Do you see where you are? I did this for you! All of this, the killing, the revenge, the takeovers, it was all for YOU," he bellowed. "I did this all to keep you, so I could love you, and I'm not going to let you go now."_

She took it from his hand, and went to the closet to hang it up. She immediately closed the door so she wouldn't have to see it. The beautiful veil had since become the ugliest thing on the planet to her.

Eric went to lie on the bed, as he watched her move about the room, preparing for bed as dawn approached, as she now kept his hours. He watched as she hung up the veil that he knew she thought was for a wedding.

_He walked into the room to see her dancing around in the veil he had made for her. The moment she spotted him, she rushed over and jumped on him, and peppered his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes Eric, yes!" She exclaimed over and over, punctuating each 'yes' with a kiss._

Then he had to explain to her what the veil was truly for and watch as the veil once considered beautiful was ripped from her head, and thrown to the ground.

She thought it was for a wedding, but what she didn't realize was that it _was _for a wedding. Every evening he watched her walk down an aisle in her white gown and veil, with her attendant holding her train, and he imagined that she was making her way down a church aisle.

He imagined that the tears she sometimes shed as she walked down the aisle, were those of tears, and ignored the tinge of sadness that now permanently tainted their Bond.

But despite her disdain for her veil, her sadness at being locked away, the only sun surrounded by those of the night; above all that, he knew that she would never leave him. She loved him.

She had only tried to leave him once, with the aid of her friend the witch. He had caught them of course, and forced the witch to pledge her service to him. She was now his lover's attendant and bodyguard, the one who always touched his lover's shoulder, projecting a barrier.

"_Why Sookie?" He asked, throwing her on their bed, and pleading with her. "Why do you want to leave me? Don't I give you enough? I certainly love you enough! What is it that you desire?" He began to cry, rivers of blood standing out against his pale face._

_She too cried, and hugged him close to her. "Freedom Eric, give me freedom, and I will love you always, you can visit me, I will be faithful, you know I will," She exclaimed, beginning to plead with him as well._

"_My love, if I thought you would be safe anywhere else, I would set you free. But it is far better for you to be safe beside me and unhappy, then dead."_

"_What?" She asked, lightly shoving him back to stare him in the face. "You're protecting me by keeping me here? That's the reason why you won't release me?"_

_Upon hearing this, he genuinely looked astonished. "Of course, my love. You are my heart, and I love no other, but if it were safe for you to live apart from me, to have your freedom, to wear what you wanted, I would release you in a heartbeat." He pulled her back into his embrace. "I would happily visit you every evening, just to be close to you. You wear that veil, and are forbidden from speaking, because I fear that this will entice one to take you, my title be damned. Or, one would take you to get at me, and I am not worried for myself, and I know I would get to you before you were killed, however, I am afraid of the damage that would be done to you, that even my blood would not be able to erase."_

Once she was done with her nightly activities, she returned to his side and snuggled into him. "I didn't see Bill Compton in court this evening," she stated casually, drawing lazy patterns upon his chest.

"I had him killed," he drawled out, looking down to see her reaction.

She smacked his chest lightly, causing him to growl. "You did not!" She exclaimed, giggling into his side, and he relished in the feel of her light, warm breath upon his side, feeling the heat rush down south.

"No, Compton was safely returned home, so he can finish my database, and make me more money to spend on you."

She snorted with laughter. "That sounds about right."

They lay in comfortable silence, with Sookie once again trailing her finger upon his chest, getting lower and lower with each pass.

He broke the silence, musingly asking, "I wonder lover, how many more you will entice to become your knight in shining armor?"

He could practically _hear _her roll her eyes. "Well they can't all be Vikings," she muttered teasingly, before boldly grabbing her member.

He growled viciously before yanking her hand away, and rolling on top of her. "That's true, they can't be, nor can they all have Gracious Plenty's." He teased her before kissing her savagely, and trailing his hand downwards, and under her night gown, to see how ready she was.

He hissed when he felt her sopping wetness, and ripped off her gown, removed his trousers, and thrust into her.

She threw her head back and moaned, slow and sensual, and that was how he moved, angling to hit her special spot. She languidly wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved with him, both in perfect time.

When she came, she cried out, her nails scoring down his back, making scars that quickly faded. He held on longer, thrusting into her deeper until with a low, guttural moan, he too came, collapsing on top of her, before quickly rolling over, pulling her on top of him.

"Are you going to leave me, my love?" He asked in their tradition. Every evening, he asked the same question, and every evening she responded in the same way.

"No I don't think I will my love."

And they fell asleep, Sookie on top of Eric, and as the moon slowly set, and before the sun shades slid into place, their whole room was basked in grey.

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! I know, it's short, but I really like this chapter, and I hope this answers your questions. But I have a new story coming out today or tomorrow… drum roll please! It will be called Shattered, the prize for the amazing Kitchycoo for winning me in the Support Stacie Vampire Author Auction! For those of you who liked this story, Shattered is along those same lines, darkness galore! Thanks, as always, for reading! P.S, Kitchy made two awesome banners for Shattered, so check them out on my profile, and marvel at her awesomeness! **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to hdgcat, who was the only reviewer, who upon talking about Eric and Bill did not say something along the lines of 'Eww, I hate Bill, they better not end up together! I love Eric!" Etc, etc. She instead mentioned 'Respective shades of grey' which is where the chapter title comes from. Thanks hdgcat! (But I love and cherish all reviewers because they are my dealers of review crack, without them, I'd be suffering from withdrawal symptoms. BTW, I love Eric too!)**


End file.
